Iris
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: Edward feels guilty after the Promised Day, because things seem to be going great for him, and well...Not so great for Roy, being blind and all.  Blind!RoyXEd Fluff


**Hey! I'm back with this new fic! It was a gift fic for Meep-chan's birthday on the 5th...I've always wanted to write a blind Roy fic...**

**I've finished doing a rewrite of "Christmas Without My Roy" it should be typed up soon. And I'm working on a minificlet after that.**

_**Then **_**I am**** going to go back to working on chapter 22 of "Guilty Beauty Love."**

* * *

><p>Edward walked into the small military hospital's lobby, glancing around a bit anxiously. Hospitals, as frequently as he had been in them; made him nervous, especially when he was visiting another.<p>

He shivered as the ceiling fans continued to spin and the warmth from outside drained away as the door closed behind him. He took a few steps forward looking to the left, when someone bumped into him on his right.

"Oh, I'm sor-Lieutenant?"

"Ah Edward," The blond smiled at him as Fuery helped her regain her balance, "What are you doing here?"

Edward opened his mouth to reply with the same question for her, when his eyes landed on her bandaged neck. He grimaced a little as he recalled her near fatal injury.

Seeing the frown on his face the lieutenant put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine now Ed, in fact I'm able to leave tomorrow. Though," She began as she turned her head to look behind her, "I feel bad, leaving the General here by himself."

Ed blushed a little at the mention of his commanding officer.

"You...Know where he is?"

Riza smiled knowingly at Ed and nodded.

"He's down that hall, fifth door on the left." Ed nodded and began to walk past her when he stopped,

"How...Is he?"

"Same as before, but he won't let his condition hinder him."

Sighing Ed replied, his voice softer than before, "Thanks Lieutenant, I'll see you around."

As Edward neared Roy's room, he winced as he remembered the last time he had seen Roy, a few days prior. It had been just before he'd used his alchemy for the last time, that he had looked into the general's wide, unseeing eyes; at that moment he felt as though Roy _could_ see what he was about to do.

Ed stopped just outside of the closed door, unsure about how he should enter, what he should say, or do...So he quietly opened the door and took in the room from the doorway. The curtains around the window had been opened and the bright sunlight from outside shone in. Though it did not matter to the patient, whose bed was near the window.

Said patient was propped up on pillows in a sitting position. His ebony hair was messy and uncombed, and there was bandages wrapped around the palms of his hands. His once dark, cobalt blue eyes, were now a pale, dead, reflection; now turned unseeingly toward the door.

"Hello?" Roy's voice echoed in the quiet room. Ed's heart ached as uncertainty showed on Roy's face. _'His sight wasn't the only thing the Truth had taken,'_ Ed sadly noted, _'It took his mask too...'_ "Riza?...No, Riza sounds different, and Kain would be with her," Roy mumbled softly to himself, bringing a hand to his chin thoughtfully. After a moment, he questioned again, "Edward?" Edward gulped nervously.

"Yeah, Bastard...It's me."

Roy smiled and closed his eyes before patting the spot on the bed next to him.

"Well come in, I haven't seen you in a while." Ed flinched, _'You probably won't be _seeing _me again...'_ and walked further into the room, stopping to sit next to Roy's knee, he placed his hands in his lap.

"H-How are you? I..."

"I've been alright," Roy said with his easy going smile. "You haven't visited me at all while I've been here...How's Alphonse?"

Edward shifted as he tried to keep his voice steady so as not to worry the elder.

"You know I hate hospitals. He's good, he's a sloppier eater than I am, that's for sure."

Roy chuckled and Ed forced a smile on his face, until he realized, Roy couldn't see it. After that realization, the smile fell from Ed's face as he turned his head and closed his eyes.

"Ed?" Concern echoed in his lover's voice. He couldn't respond, his composure was breaking as his shoulders trembled. A single tear fell onto his lap, followed by another. "Edward?" The worry in Roy's voice made Ed look up out of the corner of his eye; before quickly looking away, still crying silently.

He heard Roy sigh and the bedsheets rustle. He didn't bother to look up until he felt a hand touch his leg. Slowly, Ed turned his head and watched as Roy moved his hand forward to find his own hand. Once there, Roy followed up his arm to Ed's shoulder, then he gripped Ed's shoulder tightly and pulled him to his chest, his arms now wrapping themselves around his young lover.

Roy could feel Ed's tears soak through his hospital shirt and he sighed as one of his hands rubbed his back, and the other rubbed the nape of Ed's neck. He held the younger tighter as silent sob shook his body. "You're fine Ed, there's no need for crying." Roy soothed.

"_You're_ not fine Roy!" Edward finally choked out between sobs. "This shouldn't have happened to you...You didn't even want-You were forced-" Ed broke off to another sob.

"Ed you need to calm down." Edward buried his head against Roy's chest, breathing in both Roy's scent and the sickly scent of hospitals. "Ed," Roy's hand managed to find Ed's face and using his thumb, he wiped away his tears as he pulled back a little from Ed.

Edward looked up and moved his face closer to Roy's. They could both feel the other's breath. It was Roy who moved first, tilting his head and successfully kissing Ed on the lips. Edward leaned into the kiss and let out a soft moan as Roy's tongue slid into him mouth. His hands slid into Roy's already messy hair.

The two slowly broke apart.

"Nothing has changed Ed. I still love you..."

Edward looked at Roy's face again, seeing a nervous look flit across it when Ed didn't answer right away. He closed his eyes, buried his head in Roy's shoulder and guided the elder back onto the pillows.

"I still love you too, Bastard. Even after everything...I just hate seeing you like this." His voice broke at the end.

"Ed," Roy's expression turned from worried to caring. He could tell Ed was trying to sit back up, so Roy pulled him back onto his chest. "It's not too bad."

Ed snorted weakly at this.

"Well, it's not preferable. However I can still accomplish my goals. Breda and the others have been quizzing me relentlessly."

Edward couldn't help but smile, happy to know Roy hadn't given up. Ed snuggled against Roy again sitting in his lap with his legs on the bed and his upper body resting against Roy's. Ed closed his eyes as he felt Roy tug at his ponytail until it came loose, slowly threading his fingers through Ed's hair.

"The one thing I regret," Edward opened his eyes slowly, blinking up at Roy. "is that I can't see-"

"Well, no shit, you're blind." Edward interrupted bluntly.

Frowning Roy continued, "Is that I can't see _you_."

Ed looked down again and bit his lip, unsure how to apologize. He laid his head under Roy's neck and tightened his arms around him. Looking up a little, he saw Roy's sightless, pale blue eyes close and a smile grow on his face.

After a few minutes of relaxing together, a soft cough echoed in the room. Ed sat up straight and both he and Roy turned towards the door. Roy's subordinates stood outside; Breda and Falman were holding stacks of books and Hawkeye and Fuery stood a little off to the side in the room.

Edward smirked as he took Roy's hand in his, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Looks like your team's back. I guess I'll be going."

"No, no Ed, stay!" Fuery encouraged as the other two filed into the room.

"Yeah, boss, we don't mind."

"Nah," Ed looked to the clock over the door. "I have to catch a train to Risembool in an hour and I have to go pick up Al." Turning back to Roy, he bent down and gave him a peck. "I'll visit you when I get back."

Roy smiled and gave Ed's hand one last squeeze before letting go.

"I wish you and your brother luck, take your time coming back."

"'Kay, love you...Bye guys!" Edward waved to his co-workers as he left the room.

~Three Weeks Later~

Edward stepped off the train, alone and carrying a single suitcase. He sighed as he made his way through the crowded train station, to the curb outside so he could hail a cab. As he did this, he momentarily missed the calm and fairly less populated, Risembool. However his brother and Winry had packed him on the train after hearing him babble on and on about Roy for the past three weeks.

Quickly, he found a cab and threw his suitcase and himself into the backseat, telling the driver Roy's address, before settling into his seat and closing his eyes. As he was driven, he thought back on the first time he had seen Roy after the transmutation. He had ran to Roy and desperately searched for missing limbs, when Roy had questioned why it was so dark. Ed remembered that after Roy had said that, his vision began to tunnel, he had stared at Roy, horrified as his head turned to Ed and his hair fell away from his eyes. Only to see pale blue-ish gray instead of his deep midnight blue, that had once been able to see into his soul, could no longer even see his outer appearance.

"Hey kid." The cab drivers rough voice echoed though Ed's mind waking him from his thoughts. Ed shook his head to clear his thoughts. Edward then climbed out of the car and handed the driver his money.

He turned to face Roy's homely one story house as the cab driver sped away. Edward unconsciously gripped the handle of his suitcase tighter. He slowly made his way up to the house. Ed glanced behind himself as he set his suitcase on the porch. Seeing no once he reached up under the outside light and pulled out Roy's spare key. Quickly unlocking the door, he returned the key to its spot and opened the door. Edward shut the door after he had shuffled into the house. Glancing around, feeling awkward he was unsure if he should shout his usual greeting or just find Roy. For once his took off his shoes and placed them neatly by door, he did the same for his suitcase and coat. He didn't want Roy to trip over the clutter after all.

Biting his lip, he began to walk forward slowly in the darkened house, Ed realized there was probably no reason for Roy to have the lights on, in his condition.

As Ed quietly made his way to the living room he gaped as he saw that the books and some boxes Ed had left out from moving in with Roy were still cluttering the floor.

"What the hell! Why did no one clean this up before Roy got back?" Edward hissed as he quickly began to gather things and pushed them towards the sides of the room.

When Edward went to look for Roy in the kitchen he was once again horrified. On the counter, in plain view for him but Roy would never know it until he was hurt by it, was a steak knife.

"Shit," Ed picked it up and washed it before putting it away safely.

Cautiously he made his way to the open bathroom and flicked on the lights. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that there was nothing out that could hurt Roy or that he would trip on.

"At least _this_ room is safe."

"What do you mean?" A low voice grumbled softly.

Ed whipped around letting out a small cry of surprise.

"Roy!"

Said man stood there, slouched against the doorway, his hair messy and wearing only a pair of gray sweatpants, his eyes were closed.

"So you're back?" Roy sleepily drawled as he scrunched his eyes. "How's Risembool?"

"Uh, yeah, it's pretty much the same as it's always been...How'd you know I was home?"

"You were making so much noise you woke me up."

"But Roy," Ed paused for a moment, "It's just after eleven, you're always up at seven. No matter what." As soon as Ed said that he bit his lip nervously, he had forgotten once again that Roy couldn't see the clocks, much less be able to tell what time of day it was.

Roy rubbed his eyes with one hand as he stifled a yawn.

"I turned off my alarm clock, it's my day off."

"What do you mean 'day off?' You shouldn't be working!" Ed's eyes widened as he continued to himself, _'Why is Roy still going to work? He can't work for the military if he's blind!'_

Roy frowned and acted like he was about to respond, when he put a hand over his eyes.

"Hey Ed, can you turn off the light? It's too damn bright."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sur- Wait...How do you know the light's on?"

"'Cause I can see it...Ed are you alright? You never pick up after yourself, and - Ack!" Roy had tumbled onto the floor, with the former alchemist straddling his lap. Said alchemist's fingers gently pulled Roy's eyelids up. Edward's golden irises widened as he saw Roy's beloved midnight blue ones staring back at him, no longer clouded over.

As Edward sat back in shock, Roy sat himself up and smirked at the younger. Before lightly pressing his lips against Ed's. However Ed just sat there immobile from shock. So after a moment Roy pulled away and rested his forehead against Ed's, chuckling softly.

"You don't know this, but I promised Marcoh I'd rebuild Ishbal, and he gave me his philosopher's stone. However I refused to use it until we used it to heal Jean. We finally managed to get him into town last night, and do the transmutation." Roy watched as Ed's eyes widened in shock, before they began to glisten.

"You idiot, you went back there twice?" Edward mumbled as he shook his head against Roy's.

"Yes, but it had to be done. I was going to call you today after I woke up, but..." Roy trailed off laughing at the end. The laughter was contagious, and soon Ed joined Roy in his laughter.

"Come on, get up." Roy tapped Ed's leg. "I'll go make breakfast."

Ed shook his head, "Not yet," He put his hands on the side of Roy's head, before leaning in. Roy closed his eyes, expecting a kiss. And he got not just one, but two, though they weren't on the lips. Edward kissed Roy's eyelids before hugging him. "I love you."

And as Roy wrapped his arms around Ed and nuzzled his neck, he murmured, "I love you too."


End file.
